


The Assistant

by itsab



Category: Marvel
Genre: Awkward Steve Rogers, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Although she was downgraded to assistant, Y/N finds there are still good things about working for SHIELD... Steve Rogers, perhaps.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 21





	The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This reader is written with female pronouns.

Why? Why would the Avengers need an assistant?

And why did it have to be you?

You’re Y/N Y/L! Five years at SHIELD as an undercover operative! For the three years before that, you worked as a lower-classed agent – but you were in the field, still! And now… you’re being placed as the Avengers assistant?

“Is this a joke?” You were pissed. It wasn’t as though you hated the Avengers, not at all. This was about the fact you’d worked your ass off for years for SHIELD, and you were suddenly being demoted to glorified ‘coffee-fetcher’. “I can still be in the field!” You were protesting vehemently now, “My injury does not make me handicapped! I’m still perfectly capable of doing my usual duties!”

Okay, so that was a lie.

Your doctor informed you that the several wounds you’d obtained under your last undercover-mission, would take nearly a year to fully heal. Therefore, the last moth you had been on bedrest, and were not advised to be working this month either.

“Y/L,” Your boss sighed, knowing well of your aversion to doing what you’re told, “You’re already refusing time-off, to heal! There isn’t a shot in hell, that I’m going to let you go back into the field!” You huffed in resigned agitation, silently agreeing that you weren’t ready to be back in action, just yet anyway. “Until the doctor clears you, you’re going to be working with the Avengers – helping them out, ensuring that mission reports are lodged, briefings are done, as well as monitoring their progress as a unit.” She paused, noting your look of unhappy acceptance, “Look, we can’t offer you another job, at the moment. It’s this, or nothing. And we all know paying bills is hard with no money, in New York especially.”

You stood, albeit a bit shakily due to your injuries. “Anything else, ma’am?” It was a bit snide, but you weren’t at your happiest currently.

The boss rolled her eyes at you, “Yes, the Avengers insist that their assistant live in at their facility.” She smiled at your disgusted look, but to defend yourself; they lived pretty far out of the city! “Dismissed, Y/L.”

‘Live in’? When you were healed, about ten months from now, you might have to kick someone’s ass. Probably Clint’s.

* * *

“-And this is where you’ll be staying.”

Steve Roger, or Captain America, had just spent half an hour showing you around the facility. A nice gesture, but you were dead on your feet, and in a lot of pain. So, him showing you to your room, was almost making you want to cry out in happiness.

“Um, maybe you should ‘chill out’, today.” Steve looked like he was trying not to look closely at you (you looked dead on your feet, so you weren’t offended), “Yeah, just take it easy, and we’ll, uh, see you tomorrow. There’s a team meeting at nine-thirty-ish, although it really depends on when Stark shows up.” He rolled his eyes, before he waved goodbye, seeming to want to leave you alone – it was definitely your face, you looked as messy as you felt.

The room, which you’d been given a key to, was bare as hell.

You felt yourself weep a little internally, you were forced to move from your amazingly decorated apartment in Brooklyn, for this? It was tiny, beige, and the bedding looked like it was only good enough to be the kindling for a fire. For god’s sake, even the desk looked like what you’d probably see in prison – it was metal and screwed to the wall.

Not acceptable, honestly.

Whatever, that’s another day’s problem.

* * *

Three weeks later, you were settled into the facility, easily working with the other Avengers, and making them do all the paperwork they loathed. But then again, who didn’t hate the paperwork? Even the meticulous master assassins, Hawkeye and Black Widow, hated it, and they’d been working at SHIELD for nearly a decade.

“Y/N?” Steve Rogers, the cutie with a sweet smile, walked up to you, paperwork in hand. “What do I do with this?” He’d been asking the same question for weeks, and you weren’t blind as to the reason why.

“I don’t know, Steve.” You replied to him, slyly, “Perhaps the same place you’ve put your other reports?” You eyed him, and silently appreciated his blue shirt, it suited him. “If you wanted to talk to me, Steve, you can just talk to me.” His blush was rife, and it was very attractive, “So?”

Steve looked like he was struggling to find the words, “I, uh, I guess…” He trailed off, all the while your eyebrows rose, a smile on your face. He was so cute.

“Pick me up at eight,” You took his papers, before winking at him, turning to leave. “Wear something nice!”

* * *

“Wow.”

It was you who had spoken. And it was justified.

Steve looked good.

“You, uh, you look pretty ‘wow’ too.” Steve smiled at you nervously, a little awkwardly, but he still looked sweet. “You ready?” He held out his arm to you, being the old-fashioned gentleman he was.

“Yeah.”

* * *

It was business as usual the next Monday morning.

“Last area of business?” You opened the question to the room, all the Avengers were sitting around the large round conference table, discussing issues they may have, and you recording them.

Stark piped up, his smug face telling you that he was about to say something sassy, “Yeah, you and Spangles, here. Are you together now?”

“Tony!”

Steve went red, but you smiled smugly at the both of them.

“Yes.” You paused, looking at the face of Steve grow redder, “So, are we done here?” You may be their assistant, but there isn’t a doubt in your mind that you were currently running the facility. Hmm, maybe you would stay, after you’ve healed. Just for a little, though.

Yeah, maybe an extra month or two.


End file.
